marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gabriel Fury (Earth-11584)
History "The only way all the secrets stay secret, is if no one knows all of them...except for you." '''Gabriel Fury '''was born in Harlem New York in 1914. The grandson of former slaves, Fury was raised in a lower-class family that managed to work its way up in Harlem's neighborhoods during the Renaissance of the 1920s, only to lose it all in the Great Depression. Fury was a dock worker by trade in those days, though he would generally work any odd job he could find to make ends meat for his wife and young family. At the outbreak of World War II, Fury enlisted in the United States Army and was eventually sent to North Africa, serving in the 86th Infantry Division with the rest of the Strategic Scientific Reserve going against Johann Schmidt's HYDRA. Fury was among those who was captured in 1942 by HYDRA and taken to a prison camp thirty miles behind enemy lines. Fury was slated to be among the prisoners who would be experimented on by Dr. Arnim Zola, likely following his experiments with Sgt. James Barnes. However these experiments, and likely Fury's life, was saved by his rescue at the hands of Captain America. Following their return to the Allied frontlines, Fury forewent receiving a transfer in favor of joining the Howling Commandos. As one of the older men in the platoon, Fury would act as the "veteran" soldier of the group, often bringing a sense of planning to their raids on HYDRA bases throughout Europe. He was a skilled marksman, and even utilized Captain America's Shield in one particular battle, a story he would later recount to his grandson. He also consoled Cap after the seeming death of his best friend, Bucky Barnes. Following the death of Sgt. Barnes, Fury became the unofficial second-in-command of the Howling Commandos behind Capt. Rogers, leading the assault on the final HYDRA base in an attempt to stop the Red Skull from launching an aerial attack on the United States. Following the war, with Capt. Rogers seemingly dead, Fury was sworn to secrecy concerning the Howling Commandos activities during the war. However he would bend that oath frequently in recounting stories to his grandson, and later even to certain individuals he'd meet in his old age (such as a barber by the name of Pops in Harlem in the late nineties). The war over, Fury left the military and took a job operating an elevator in a Manhattan highrise. The job paid well and offered good tips. As time went on, though, the neighborhoods in Harlem became tougher and tougher, and Fury would begin carrying a .44 Magnum with him on his walks home to keep from getting mugged, a side effect of his usual paranoia. He would pass this paranoia onto his grandson, whom he had a large hand in raising, and who would later grow up to become Nick Fury, the director of SHIELD (an organization that Gabriel also helped Nick get into in the first place.) Gabriel Fury lived a long life following his retirement, eventually passing away quietly at the age of 87 in the year 2001. Powers & Abilities * Expert Marksman: Thanks to his military training, Fury possessed expert firearms proficiency, particularly with small arms fire. He was known later in life to carry a .44 Magnum for personal protection, though it is unclear if he ever actually had to use the weapon in self-defense. Weaknesses Gabriel possessed no special abilities that granted him any superhuman protections, though he did live a long life and was one of the last Howling Commandos to pass away. Fury's paranoia only got worse as he got older, though that was as much a side effect of his living conditions as it was his personality. Film Details Gabe Fury appears in the following films within the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases he is portrayed by actor Derek Luke. * Captain America: The First Avenger (2011) * Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) only * Luke Cage- Season 1 only Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Good Characters